One Piece: The Silvers' Legacy
by Hhahah
Summary: Silvers Rayleigh was sure that his time of piracy and adventure had come to an end. His son, however, is determined to make sure that the great pirate legacy lives on. Join Sander on his search for adventure as he joins the Straw Hat Pirates, and turns their voyage upside down!


**Hello, so I have been a long member of Fanfiction and this idea has been brewing in my head for a while, but this is my first story, so please feel free to offer constructive criticism or thoughts. No, this is not a "guy that falls into the One Piece world", but it does contain a male OC of mine that plays a****_ role_**** into the story. I will strive to make my character have a large impact on the plot and not merely be fictional background. Thank you for taking the time to click on this story, and I hope that you will enjoy and be sucked into the world of One Piece and my character!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This is a work of fiction and fan-admiration!**

**Chapter 01: Monkey D. Luffy: The Future Pirate King!**

**(One Piece Chapters 2-8, Episodes 1-2)**

**_Once upon a time, there was a great pirate named "Gol D. Roger". He had conquered every single treasure that existed. His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world. "Want my ultimate treasure? It's possible..I will give them to those who can find it. I have gathered everything I have and hidden them in one place." The world...has entered the Pirate Era!_**

"Ahh! Today's a goo~ood day for sailing! Shishishi!"

A 17 year old boy in a small dinghy exclaimed, grinning. A straw hat rested over his messy, black hair. He wore a red vest, blue shorts, and simple sandals. His most prominent feature was the scar on his incredibly monkey-like face that ran under his left eye. This boy was Monkey D. Luffy. After recklessly going out to sea in just a small dingy, this young man plans on "making some friends" and forming his own fleet of pirates.

"Who would've thought I'd get into such a disaster on a nice day like this!?" He laughed, unafraid at the enormous whirlpool that he was about to get sucked into.

"What a huuge whirlpool! Haha how careless of me! There's no one around to help either..It'll be really bad if this boat wrecks..and on top of that, I can't even swim!" He frowned. Then his face lit up in realization. "Wait! It doesn't even matter if I know how to swim right nooOOOOWW AHHH!"

*****Meanwhile*****

"Hey, Ossan,"

A short young man, looking around 18 years old and dressed in a tucked-in, white, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pastel blue shorts with a white belt, and black boots, called the bartender of a dinky bar on Yotsuba Island — an island located in East Blue.

His waist held a yellow sash that kept two katanas on his right hip. One had a simple, wooden hilt with a white wrap around it, a silver guard, and was sheathed in a plain, wooden sheath. The other, called _**Yamaarashi*, **_had an ornate, silver guard shaped like the North Star, as well as a gray hilt with a typical black diamond pattern. While the other sheath was plain wood, this katana's sheath was black and decorated with silver mountain landscapes.

He wore a black, wide-brimmed hat with a silver trim and an ornate silver chain hanging from the sides, on top of his fluffy strawberry-blonde hair. His face contained a scar that ran from his left temple to just above his brown eye. His nose was straight and unusually sharp, and around his left wrist was a simple, silver band.

Though it was broad daylight outside, the bar was dim and nearly empty, save for a few shady men drinking by themselves in the corners.

"Have you seen this kid around?" He took out a rough sketch of Monkey D. Luffy from his backpack, showing it to the bartender.

"Sorry, kid. You could check the other towns around here. The biggest one is near the Marine base, Shells Town." The bartender grunted, peering at the portrait.

"Shells Town? Where is that?" The young man questioned.

"Just follow the road up, kid. You'll know when you get there." The bartender directed.

"Thanks, Ossan."

*****Luffy and Coby*****

"YOSHA! We're finally at the marines' base! You're amazing Coby! We've actually reached our destination!" Luffy cheered, having finally arrived at the island where Luffy's potential crew mate—Roronoa Zoro—was held. With Coby's help, he got there much quicker than if he were to drift around as he had originally planned.

"Of course! That's the basics of traveling the seas! If you just wander around, you'll never become a pirate! You should really find a navigator soon, Luffy-san." Coby advised worriedly.

"Alright! Let's go eat!" Luffy cheered again, completely disregarding Coby's advice.

*****At The Restaurant*****

At the restaurant named "Food Foo", Luffy sighed in contentment from the enormous amount of food that was gulped down. Meanwhile, Coby sat there sniffling, thinking of their inevitable departure.

"We'll go our separate ways here. You do your best to become a great marine, OK?" Luffy encouraged.

"I will! Thank you so much, Luffy-san! I hope you become a great pirate too...even though we'll be enemies.." Coby sniffed.

"Hey, I wonder if that "Zoro" is still being kept at the base." Luffy brought up.

***CRASH!* **At the mention of Zoro, the rest of the customers immediately sprung out of their seats and cowered against the wall, leaving Luffy and Coby in confusion.

"Maybe we shouldn't just yell out that name." Coby whispered. "But I saw a notice that said that Captain Morgan runs this base.."

***CRASH!* **Once again, the customers jumped out of their seats in fear, flipping their tables and food in the process.

*****Outside*****

"Shishishi! What a funny restaurant! I gotta go there again. Hahaha!" Luffy chuckled.

"That's so odd! I have a bad feeling.. I understand why they were so scared of Zoro—he could escape any time—but Captain Morgan too?!"

"Maybe they just like doing that." Luffy suggested.

"I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!"

*****At Food Foo*****

The young man from earlier sighed as he plopped down into a bar stool. "Man...I've been looking everywhere for this "Monkey" kid! That Yonkou said he was in East Blue, near Fuusha village, right?!" He sighed again and rested his head on the countertop. Then he seemed to have a change of mind as he put on a forced smile.

"No, no. Think positive! I can do it! He's gotta be here! Yosh!I'll find him in this town for sure! RAHHH!" In his determination he burst into comical flames as he cheered himself on.

"OI OWNER!" He called while still on fire, fishing the same sketch of Luffy that he showed the previous bartender out of his backpack.

"Y-Yes?" The owner — a woman seemingly in her late 30's — came out from the back to respond, taken aback at the flames.

"Seen a brat that looks like this?" He asked as he held it up close to give her a good look.

"Why yes, he just left a few minutes ago." She informed.

"A few minutes..A FEW MINUTES AGO?! He's actually here!?"

*****Luffy and Coby*****

Amidst their walking and talking, Luffy and Coby now arrived at the front of the large Marine base, staring at its grand size.

"It's pretty ugly up close," Luffy commented. "Go ahead Coby!"

"B-But I'm not prepared yet! Besides, the incident at the restaurant has me worri— Luffy-san!"

Luffy, having quickly lost interest in the conversation, was now looking over the walls, eagerly searching for Zoro. "Monster...where is he?"

"You won't find him that easily. He's probably deep within the base.." Coby said.

"Nope! I saw something! It could be Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, running quickly. "Look at that guy!" Luffy pointed at the figure in the center of a dusty yard, staring intently.

Upon climbing the wall and seeing the figure, Coby fell off in shock and fear. "Th-that black bandanna and h-haramaki sash! It-It's really Roronoa Zoro! He's so intimidating...!"

In the yard, a single wooden cross stood in the center with the infamous Roronoa Zoro tied to it. His black bandanna and green haramaki sash were indeed on, and his white shirt was worn out. His dark green pants and dark green boots were dirty as well, and his legs were resting casually as if he was simply resting against the cross. His green hair was most prominent, as well as his intimidating features. His three golden earrings on his left ear were the only bit of color other than white, black, and green. He was only 19 years old, yet was already known as the intimidating "Pirate Hunter" of East Blue.

"He's Zoro, huh? Those ropes look pretty shabby." Luffy grinned at Coby.

"Stop joking around! If you free him, he'll kill the whole town AND YOU!" Coby yelled, appalled at his carefree attitude.

"Hey, you!"

Roronoa Zoro—the demon—finally took notice of the two boys gawking at him.

"Come over here and untie me. I've been tied up for 9 days, and I'm exhausted."

"He's smiling!" Luffy pointed out.

"I'll repay you..I'll hunt down a criminal and give you the bounty. Don't worry— I'm a man of my word." He smirked.

"DON'T DO IT LUFFY-SAN! If you free him! He'll kill us and escape!" Coby hissed.

"He can't kill me. I'm too strong!" Luffy grinned.  
_"He's hopeless!" _Coby thought, crying.

***CLAK!* **All of a sudden, a ladder was placed against the wall and a little girl— bearing much resemblance to the restaurant-owner— scurried up and over, shushing the two loud boys. Holding a small bundle of cloth, she ran up to Zoro and smiled.

"I made you some onigiri! Aren't you hungry?"

"Do you wanna die? Get lost, shorty." Zoro grunted, glancing at the girl.

"But you haven't eaten anything! It's my first time making it, but I made it with all my heart!" She beamed.

Zoro faltered slightly in his tough facade, seeing how proud and happy she was at making the onigiri.

"I'm not hungry! Now go home!"

"But.."

"Leave!"

_"Roronoa Zoro!"_

A young man with a blonde bowl cut, butt chin, and an expensive black suit came strutting into the yard, followed by his two marine subordinates. This man was Helmeppo, arrogant son of the feared Captain Morgan.

"You shouldn't bully little girls! Hehehe! Looks like you're still alive, hehehe!"

"Another weirdo?" Luffy wondered, staring at Helmeppo in wonder.

"Thank goodness. They're Marines, so the girl should be safe!" Coby sighed in relief.

"Tch.. If it isn't Morgan's idiot son.." Zoro scoffed, obviously annoyed.

"Idiot? Watch your tongue..Or I'll tell Daddy!"

Helmeppo threatened as he usually did. He, now taking notice of the little girl and the onigiri she worked so hard on, snatched an onigiri out of her hands and bit into it, before promptly spitting it out and gagging.

"These are completely inedible! Onigiri is supposed to be seasoned with salt, NOT sugar!"

Helmeppo then began to ruthlessly stomp the rest into the floor, despite the cries of the little girl.

"That's so cruel...I..I tried so hard to make them!" The little girl sniffed, tears dripping down.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the ants will find them delicious! Hehehe!" Helmeppo chuckled. When he saw the little girl now crying even harder, he groaned.

"Ugh..stop crying! No wonder I hate little brats so much. It's your fault! Didn't you see the sign?"

'Whoever helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime. -Captain Morgan.'

"Don't you know how scary my Daddy can be? You'd be dead if you were a grown-up!" Helmeppo threatened.

"You! Throw this brat out!" He ordered one of his underlings, but the marine failed to comprehend the order.

"H-Huh?!"

"THROW HER OUT! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL DADDY ON YOU?!"

"Ay-Aye sir!" The marine stuttered, telling the girl, "I'm sorry" before quickly throwing her as gently as he could. Luckily, Luffy managed to catch the girl and shield her as she flew over the fence.

"I didn't think you'd have this much endurance! Are you really gonna survive for one whole month?" Helmeppo taunted as he now turned to Zoro.

"Whatever, you just keep your promise!" Zoro growled.

"Oh I'll keep my promise! Hehehehe! If you can survive one month I'll set you free! Good luck! Hehehe!" Helmeppo giggled madly, walking back into the base.

***Tmp* *Tmp* *Tmp* **

"You still haven't left yet? You'd better leave or else he'll tell his dad." Zoro said to Luffy, who had casually walked over to Zoro.

"Oh yea? Well, whatever. I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew." Luffy offered.

"Pirate? Ha! So you just gave up on life and became a crook huh?" Zoro smirked.

"It's my dream! There's nothing wrong with being a pirate!" Luffy said, eyes full of sudden passion.

"So you're gonna set me free, and force me to join you?"

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet; everyone thinks you're a bad guy y'know." Luffy told him.

"I don't care what people think of me. But I'll never join you! I have something I need to take care of. I'll survive even without your help. I just need to survive one month, then the bastard will let me go. Then I can fulfill my dreams!"

"One month huh? If I were you I'd starve to death in a week!" Luffy laughed.

"That's why we're different. Go find some other kid to join you." Zoro rejected.

Luffy left him alone for now and began walking away, only to have Zoro call him back.

"Pick that up for me will you?" He asked, looking at the dirty, crushed onigiri on the floor.

"Are you really planning to eat this? It's more of a dirtball now.." Luffy inspected the dusty wad of rice.

"Just shut up and give it to me!" Zoro yelled. Zoro munched the food quickly, coughing violently as he tried to choke it down. "It was delicious..tell the girl...it was delicious."

*****The Little Girl's House*****

"Really?!" The little girl, known as Rika, asked in joy at the news that Luffy told her.

"Yep! He ate all of it!"

"I'm so happy!" She sighed, relieved that he gave such a positive response.

"Is he really as bad as they say he is?" Coby wondered, looking at his seemingly kind actions.

"No! He didn't do anything wrong..but people are afraid of him. He got arrested because of me..because he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf! It's all because of Helmeppo! He let his wolf run around and everyone got scared.." Rika was close to tears now.

"So..Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy clarified.

"You're right! He might have a bad temper, but bounty-hunting isn't a crime." Coby realized.

"The bad guys are the Morgans! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them!" Rika cried out.

Just then, Helmeppo and his two subordinates came waltzing down the town center, demanding that everybody bow their head. "Hehehe! Who dares raise his head?! I'll tell Daddy! Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in _three days_! I'll use him to set an example for _all of you!_ Hehehehehehe!"

*****The Young Man From Earlier*****

"Hehehe! Who dares raise his head?! I'll tell Daddy! Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in _three days_! I'll use him to set an example for _all of you!_ Hehehehehehe!"

Looking at everyone bowing their head in fear, the marine's arrogance and shocking resemblance made the young man's eyes go wide, and his body shake with anger.

*****Flashback (In The Young Man's POV)*****

_"Oi kid! Get off the middle of the road! Bow your head and don't make eye contact! It's the World Nobles: The Celestial Dragons!" A man hissed at me, eyes wide with fear._

_Looking at everyone on the street, it was clear that these "World Nobles" were unwanted and caused immense fear and panic. Everyone pointedly stared at something __**other**__ than them, but I didn't understand. Why are they bowing if they don't like them? They're just another group of weak nobles, right?_

_"Some lowly commoner dares to stand in my way?! Bow!" The World Noble screamed, angry at the fact that a child had stood in the the way, unwilling to bow._

_Lowly commoner? My fist glowed bright blue. I reared up to punch him in the face._

_"Oh! A devil fruit user! How interesting!" I heard a feminine voice say in the background._

_I almost made contact with his surprised face. _

_*__**BOOM* **_

_**"ARGGHHHHH!"**_

*****Back to the Present*****

"You're not bowing?! I'll tell Daddy!" Helmeppo threatened the man who blocked the way. In a flash, fist glowing brightly, he gave a shattering punch to Helmeppo's face.

"Who the _hell_.. do you think you are.. "

He grabbed the bloody Helmeppo roughly and lifted him up by his collar, giving him such a intimidating glare that Helmeppo whimpered in fear.

"..TO BE ACTING SO ARROGANT AND SUPERIOR?!"

"D-D-D-Don't you know who my father is?! Y-You're dead! I- I'll tell Daddy!" Helmeppo tried to threaten while cradling his cheek.

"Your father?!" The young man glared even harder. "Who the hell cares who you're related to!? Does your father's blood.. justify what you do?! People like you disgust me!"

"Helmeppo-sama!" Helmeppo's subordinates cried out as they stood there, not knowing what to do.

"EYAA! LUFFY-SAN! STOP THAT GUY! IF HELMEPPO TELLS HIS FATHER, HIS FATHER WILL SURELY BE MERCILESS ON THIS TOWN!" Coby screamed in horror, prodding Luffy furiously.

Luffy, however, was busy admiring the glowing fist that the young man had, leading Coby to attach himself to the the attacker's arm as he reared up for another punch.

"What are you doing?! They're marines! You'll just cause trouble to the town!" Coby yelled, while crying at his own, reckless actions.

"Who the hell cares if they're marines?! You trying to fight? Get off, chibi!" He glared at Coby, attempting to shake him off.

The young man, in his attempts to shake him off let go of Helmeppo and proceeded to try to remove the attached Coby with both hands and a leg.

"No! I know that the marines here aren't just! So I'm going to do my best to be a proper one and protect this town! Please! Stop! Captain Morgan will be full of wrath!" Coby pleaded.

"Get..OFF!" The young man yelled, shaking his arm even harder.

Helmeppo and his marines took this sudden distraction as an opportunity to run away back to Captain Morgan, while the townspeople had by now run back into the safety of their homes.

"HEY! COME BACK! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, COWARD!" He yelled at the retreating Helmeppo. Then he turned to Coby, who had finally let go, seeing that Helmeppo had run out of sight.

"You! Who the hell are you!?"

"Look, Helmeppo already went to tell Captain Morgan, so the town will most definitely suffer already! Imagine what would happen if you went further! They might have been killed!" Coby explained, brushing the dirt off of his clothes from being knocked into the ground.

"Tch.. Whatever." The young man scoffed, not willing to admit that he was in the wrong and could indeed have caused much more trouble to the civilians of Shells Town.

"Hey..." Luffy's eyes were covered by his hat. He seemed to be angry, but when he looked up, his eyes were in fact sparkling in awe. "How is your fist glowing?! That's so cool! Join my pirate crew, ne?!"

"Well, it's nothing~ I ate a devil fruit!" He blushed at the compliment, laughing in joy.

"A-A devil fruit?! Like Luffy-san?!" Coby gaped.

"You ate one too?"

"Yea! I ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi!" Luffy informed, stretching his face for emphasis.

He looked this odd, rubber stranger up and down in questioning and stared for a moment. Then, his jaw comically dropped to the ground.

"YOU'RE MONKEY D. LUFFY?! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Looking for me? Why?" Luffy questioned.

"I wanted to see what you were really like. I've heard lots of things about you." He grinned.

"Things about me? Who are you?" Luffy bombarded him with questions, now realizing that this man has been searching for him all over East Blue.

"My name is Silvers Lysander. But people call me Sander. Remember the name, kid. It's gonna be said all over the world!" Sander smirked.

"Really now? Well then that's great because you're joining my crew Sander! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy-san!" Coby reprimanded, annoyed at how loudly Luffy had declared such a reckless thing.

Sander was taken aback by the cheerful personality and bluntness of Luffy. He laughed. "So Shanks was right! You really are blunt! Kehahahaha!"

"Shanks? You know Shanks?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"I met him just once. But he told me to look for you, if I wanted a great adventure. Kehahahaha!"

"Shanks is a great man isn't he? That man is the one who gave me my treasure: my straw hat! He said you'd have a great adventure right? Join my crew! I'll give you the greatest adventure ever!" Luffy persuaded.

"_Like I said_, I came to see what you were like and have you join _**my**_ crew! Not join yours!" Sander told him with annoyance, poking him in his rubber face for reinforcement.

"NO! Join _**my**_ crew! I'm gonna be the captain! The Pirate King has to be the captain!" Luffy argued with a pout.

"Well, I'm gonna be the greatest adventurer in the world! The man who's shaken the world! How the hell can I do that when I'm _**not**_ captain? Ba~aaka!" Sander yelled.

"Really?! Cool~! Well, now you're really gonna join my crew! Since your captain will be the Pirate King, you'd be going on adventures that no one's even _**dreamed**_ of!" Luffy responded right back.

_"An adventure that no one's even dreamed of...ahh...must be nice.." _Sander sighed in bliss, eyes turning dreamy as he imagined such an adventure. Moments later he seemed to snap out of his daydream as he laughed loudly.

"Kehahahah! You're a weird one!"

"I'm the weird one?! You're pretty weird yourself!" Luffy yelled in anger.

"Huh?" Sander's laugh faded and was replaced by a glare when he heard himself being called weird by this odd boy.

"You don't even know anything about me! My past, my character, my strength—why would you just recruit random people like that!?" He demanded, shaking Luffy by his vest.

"**Who cares!** We'll have great adventures together! I'm the future pirate king, so I'm strong enough for both of us! I'm recruiting you because I like you! Join my crew! Shishishi!" Luffy threw his arms up excitedly, having escaped Sander's grip on his vest.

*****Flashback*****

_"Monkey D. Luffy. I was so surprised. He said the same thing the Pirate King Roger said. Those same exact words! That kid...he's going to be something great! He's blunt, and not the brightest kid you'll ever meet, but he's got a big heart and the most determination I've ever seen in such a little body. In fact, he reminds me of my younger self!" Here was "Red-Haired" Shanks, one of the four Yonkou, at Sabaody Archipelago gushing about some little kid in the weakest ocean of East Blue. "Listen up, kid. If you wanna become the greatest adventurer the world has ever known, look for him. He's bound to give you the greatest adventure ever, I tell you! Dahahaha!"_

*****Scene Change*****

_"Hey Pops, how come you didn't make your own crew? Why first mate?" An eleven year old Sander asked a tall, muscular, old man with gray hair and a distinct beard. He wore round glasses, had a scar on his right eye, and was developing quite a few wrinkles._

_"I don't know. Something about Roger that drew me in. I wasn't sure at first, but his personality_—_his attitude_—_was too hard to say 'no' to. You know what he said to me Sander? He asked me my name and he said..."_

_"I'm Roger! I think we were destined to meet, Rayleigh! Do you wanna turn the world upside down with me?" A young Roger's voice rang out clearly in Rayleigh's head as he remembered that day._

_"Of course, we had just met so I refused. But he persisted. He acted as if we were long time friends." Rayleigh chuckled._

_"Your ship is small but it'll be fine if handled right! It's perfect for us to set sail in!" A young Gol D. Roger, the legendary Pirate King, insisted on conquering the seas with this young man that he had just met, regardless of his abilities, past, or character. _

_"Us? Set sail? Don't decide for me! Why should I join you?" A young Rayleigh scoffed, taking a swig of alcohol on his boat that he had stolen._

_"Like I said, to turn the world upside down! Yosh! Let's set sail, Rayleigh! Nyahahaha!"_

*****Scene Change*****

_"I...I don't wanna live anymore, Pops. __**My past..will haunt me forever!**__" A 16 year old Sander cried, tears freely spilling down._

_"I'm tired of this! Then I'll kill you right here for you!" Rayleigh shouted, lunging forward, stabbing with a long, double-edged, silver sword. Sander, looking up in shock, knocked the sword off course with his hand, but not before it sliced the left of his face._

_"Why did you block?" Rayleigh questioned._

_" …" Sander focused on staunching the flow of blood coming from the cut, having no reasonable response._

_"Because you want to live, of course! Because you have reason to live! Listen! __**Who cares about the past?!**__ The past is the past. You can't change it! Life is about perspective! If you can only see the bad things, how can you see any further than the present? You must be positive, at all times! So I don't ever wanna hear you say you that don't wanna live again! You got that chibi?! __**Live on and become great!**__" Rayleigh shouted, trying to knock some sense into the still-crying Sander._

*****Present*****

Sander, shocked by the sudden memories that flooded him, and the boy's eager response, stared at Luffy. This 17 year old boy wearing a legendary straw hat, had such a similar resemblance to the late Pirate King, and all the people that he admired, that Sander was left speechless. He felt a tug towards this enthusiastic pirate, one that filled him with great joy and anticipation. This boy was truly something else. He had made his decision.

"Well then, Monkey D. Luffy! You better give me the greatest adventure ever, alright!? LET'S SHAKE THE WORLD TOGETHER! PIRATE KING!"

Luffy smiled as wide as Sander, and the two pirates clasped hands, cheering at their new bond and their great adventure to come.

***Yamaarashi means Mountain Storm.**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter! You caught a glimpse of Sander's past, which was included so it shows that the reason for Sander punching Helmeppo actually has substance, not merely because I needed a way to introduce him to Luffy.**

**Sorry if my character/the flashbacks might be a little bleary, they will all hopefully be fully explained and cleared up later.**

**And, before you ask, I purposely skipped the Coby arc simply because there's no point in rewriting it if nothing is changed. I suggest you watch/read the Coby arc and keep in mind his character. I also suggest for the things that I skip, (I guarantee you I will skip around sometimes, to get the story moving quickly so it's not 600 chapters long) to watch the anime or read the manga. I find those much more fun than reading a story anyways. **

**I plan on making future chapters longer, so if this was too short for you, think of it as an introduction.**

**Also, for those that might be saying: he's not doing anything! He won't be completely flipping the plot in this arc..the details in this arc are quite important to the original plot so I won't be screwing around with it from the beginning. If you have ideas you would like to suggest on plot changes, I'm always open.**

**A/N: Just a quick fact, Lysander (Sander's full name), is a name of Greek origin meaning "Liberator". I figured that since Rayleigh's name is originally Old English (People speculate it also relates to the Rayleigh Scattering Theory, as foreshadowing for when Rayleigh fights Kizaru), I'd go for a foreign name with meaning as well. **

**Phew! Once again, feel free to share your thoughts, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
